


meeting you was fate

by Lolachapsxo



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolachapsxo/pseuds/Lolachapsxo
Summary: A New start for waterloo road and Racel mason
Relationships: Eddie Lawson/Rachel Mason
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Meeting you was fate 

It was a brand new term at Waterloo Road a new fresh start with some old familiar faces like Tom Clarson , Kim Campbell , Andrew tradesman Devina shalkten , Steph haydock and Eddie Lawson apparently there was a new Headteacher for the new term but know one had a clue who the kids didn't start till the following week so everything was prepared and sorted for the new term. Everyone was in the staff room called by Eddie Lawson since he was acting head until the new head teacher came to take over Kim and Steph was chatting away about what they did over the holidays. Andrew and Tom were talking about what lessons they might do this term Devina was just reading her new book and Eddie was on his phone they were all so invested in what they were doing they didn't hear the footsteps of their brand new head teacher she then entered and said Hello everyone my Name is Rachel Mason i will be your new head teacher for Waterloo Road and I am going to make some Changes i will get to know you individually they all looked up and was intended to what they saw Eddie had his headphone in by the time Rachel had entered so he didn't have a clue what was going on Rachel said for everyone to get prepared for the next few days and will see you all soon they all left until it was only Rachel and Eddie he still hasn't noticed Rachel was just admiring this gorgeous man sitting in front of her she smiled and knew something special was going to happened Eddie finally noticed everything when silent he looked up and saw this women who was so mesmerizing Eddie just wanted to capture this moment before knowing this beautiful women name and getting to know her rachel smiled and it send eddie shivers down his spine he had never thought he would find a woman so attractive he didn't even know her name or who she was but this felt like fate to him meanwhile rachel was just thinking I need to get to know this man after all he is my deputy and he is bloody gorgeous rachel thought snap out of it just introduce yourself. “Hi im Rachel Mason the new head teacher at waterloo road i’m guessing you must be Eddie Lawson my deputy everyone had left you were still busy listening to your music or tv. Eddie was still speechless until he said “hi nice to meet you yes i’m your deputy i am really sorry about that you must think i am really rude but i just didn't hear but you will have my full attention now my god im sorry but i have got to say you have such a beautiful smile i can't stop staring . Rachel smiled and giggled she knew this would be something special ” 


	2. Well I didn't expect to see you here

Rachel had a massive smile on her face after Eddie commented her she finally said thank you can I just say I thought you looked alright i suppose I mean I don't know you but my first impression of you was wow so let's me show you to your office eddie said they walked thought the corridor where they passed steph classroom getting ready for lesson Kim's classroom making sure she had everything finally they were at the offices on the door it said Miss Rachel Mason they when in Rachel didn't have a reception yet she wanted somone she could trust and rely on but didn't know who yet eddie and rachel enter their office well rachel but it felt like Eddie's as well rachel sat in the chair spinning around she always wanted to do that eddie was standing in the corner just smiling and laughing she was in her element Eddie said ate you enjoying that miss mason yes I am loving it you should learn to have some fun you know mr Lawson get out why don't we get a drink yeah let's do that mason who is buying Frist round on me Rachel's said eddie said are you trying to get me drunk Rachel's didn't reply their was a knock at the door it was the last person Rachel expected to see Her sister Melissa they didnt have much of a relationship because of their life style rachel introduce Eddie to Melissa then asked what are you doing here's your the last person I would expect to see here are you okay whwts the matter Mellisa said to Rachel well I need a job anything really is there anything here rachel lookef at Eddie and said well there i neede a receptionist do you think you be up for the job myself and Eddie have some important school information to talk about you can join us if you like but will be boring ill give you a key to my house and ill let you meet the staff I need to as well tomorrow's mission

Melissa said thank rachel ill have a think properly go to yours first if thats okay rachel and eddie said perfect


	3. The  Nignt , who buying

rachel was still in shock that mellisa turned up but happy she helped her filling the position of a reception herself and eddie when to his classroom just to talk before they both left for their evening Melissa was getting sorted to go in the office when Andrew walked in mellisa , like what she saw Andrew was confessed and asking to see rachel but rachel was talking to eddie and Melissa said no she isn't but I'm the new reception do you want me to leave a message Andrew said know that's alright ill speak to her tomorrow and when out meanwhile over in eddie class room rachel was talking about mellisa and how long they haven't seen each other has she really change and rachel had to tell eddie about her secret but when was the right time they only just met and they were going for drinks this evening eddie was listening and then he asked a question how do you feel about mellisa being here rachel had a think and said to be honest I don't know yet I have mixed emotions about her being here what if she cause trouble or gets in a relationship with one of the staff members thats all I bloody need Eddie's looked at rachel and saw how worried she was and told her that whatever this schools throw at us we will face it together I'm always going to be by your side rachel mason I don't know what it is but something dewars me into you I really like you I know thats mad since we only just met but I had to tell you lets get out of here and go for that drink eddie said rachel just smiled and said okay let's go they both walked to the pub to get to know each other eddie bought the first round since rachel had a hard day Eddie asked rachel what she would like rachel said can i have a larger white wine please eddie said you can have anything you want rachel smiled eddie walk over to the bar to order the drinks can i please get a large white wine and a beer please the watress did the orders gave the drinks and said they will be £20 thank you eddie bough over the drinks Eddie's sat down with the drinks rachel spoke frist and said what a frist day needed this drink glad I get to spend some quality time with you and I need to meet the rest of the team tomorrow probley hopefully mellisa will settle in and not cause any drama Rachel took a sip of her drink Eddie finally spoke it woll be fine I'm by your side every step of the way and if something happens between us we can take it slow rachel smiled and said oh eddie you're such a sweetheart so kind caring funny I looking forward to working with you and getting to know you


	4. I felt safe with you by my side

Rachel walked in with the biggest smile on her face she keep thinking about the evening she had with Eddie and when he would be arriving the stayed up for hours talking getting to know each other it was a moment she will treasure forever ! as Rachel walked in she saw Melissa at the desk Melissa mention that Andrew pop in last week to have a word Rachel was too busy thinking about Eddie she was too excited to see him it was early says but felt like forever there was butterfly's in her stomach Melissa called out Rachel's name until Rachel spoke and said okay mellisa I will see Andrew I need to meet all the staff properly one on one so the know who I am and what I intend to bring to waterloo roard ill be in my office if anyone needs me Melissa said okay rachel walked in to her room and just sank in to the chair and start doing paper work while she looked out the window to see Eddie car pulling in her heart skiped a beat Eddie in his car was cheaking he has got everything for work checked him self out and was so excited to see Rachel he got out his shut the door and made his way in the entrance abd straight to Rachel office he just needed to see how she was ever since they left there night out he couldn't stop thinking about her it was driving him crazy Eddie saw Melissa and said is rachel there mellisa said yes she is Eddie's when in and saw Rachel she just looked so beautiful Eddie couldn't concentrate they both looked at each other before speaking it was an instant connection rachel just smiled and said hey you how are you doing eddie replied hey I'm better for seeing you rachel I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and just seeing you I just want to hold you and kiss you rachel giggled and smiled she walked passes Eddie's it drove him crazy her smell the touch and said to Melissa can you see what andrew wanted for me if it really important ill see him after I talked with Eddie mellisa said yes sure and when off Rachel came back into the room looked at Eddie they both smiled and rachel locked the door and said what was that you were saying Mr Lawson Rachel walked over and put her arms around Eddie's and said I couldn't stop thinking about yiu neirher all i wanted to do is kiss you i can't not Eddie smiled and they had their first kiss it was pefect the sparks that felw between them were electric Eddie lifted her and put her on the desk abd kissed her deeper passionately Rachel said Eddie even know I'm enjoying this very much we have wotk to do so can you keep your hormons under control and if your free come over to my place where this can be continued Eddie was sad but said okay this isn't over Masson Rachel smiled and said it isn't Lawson Rachrl straight Herself up so did eddie and they walked out their eye contact stayed on eachother untill they when in different directions Rachel was on her way to see Andrew and eddie when to his class room rachel got out her phone and gave eddie a quick text ahd said that was an Amazing start to the day I could get use to that every moring maybe ill see you sooner then you think need to get to know all the staff cant have any favouites wink face eddie saw that and smiled and replied glad you loved it like I did and obviously you can't have any favouite everyone is so lovely I'm sure they will like you just as much as me if you need any help yiu know where to find me wink face rachel saw mellisa and Andrew talking and walked in she said thank you mellisa can you go back to the office abd I can handle this now Andrew looked at melisa and said thank you and she smiked and walked back to the office Rachel introduce herself and abd said melisa said you came to the office is everything okay andrew anything I can help you with Andrew said oh i just wanted to ask is there anything new you think I can teach the student Rachrl smiked and said what ever you think is best Andrew and walked out before pooing her head back and said I saw the way you and mellisa were looking at eachotbrr he smiled and rachel said get to know her but just be careful I know what she like dont be fooled but seriously you should get to kniw her a bit better Rachel walked down the corridor she was going to tom next that was next to Eddie classroom as she walked Eddie looked up and was mesmerized by her beauty she felt eddie staring so she thought she would teses him by going to his door then carrying on walking she knew that would drive him crazy making him want her even more eddie smiled and walked to to rachel and open the door and said Miss Masson Rachel ignored the vocie untill she got a text she knew eddie would text her saying why tease me like that miss mason wink face Rachel smiled abd just when into Tom class room and intudce herself and said if yiu need anything my office is always open tom spoke abd said its lovely to meet yiu rachel I look forward to working and improving waterloo road with you rachel smiled and walked out back towards Eddie room he was too busy contracting on his work he didn't even notice she was in his class room Rachel said Mr Lawson Eddie looked up and knew it was Rachel by that gorgouse vocie Eddie walked over and said can i help you miss mason are you lost Rachel just smiled and said you told me you would help me if I was stuck eddie looked and said oh did I now and what might yih be stuck on miss mason rachel said Well I have something in my eye and I can't get it out yiu wouldn't be able to see what it is could you eddie looked and said welk you have got something in there eddie took a close set so he could see and they both smiked so close they could touch eddie had his door locked and blinds down they had another sasational kiss Rachel hands in Eddie's hair and said with yiu by myself I feel so safe and the connection we have is just so special Rachel's said to eddie oh yes I think my sister has a crush on Andrew eddie was just thinking what to say it was her second day and she had a crush Rachel looked and said well what about me and you our second day of working with each others and we are all over eachotger at every opportunity we see eachother but rachel it feels so right with you and our connection like yiu said earlier rachel smiled and said yes it dose darling!!


End file.
